Touchdown for Love
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After the case, Mac invites Stella to watch a NY Jets game at his apartment and a friendly wager is placed, but he ends up getting a bit more in return than he expected. SMACKED fluffy One-Shot. Based on eppy 6.13 Flag on the Play


**Title: Touchdown for Love**

**Summary:** After the case, Mac invites Stella to watch a NY Jets game at his apartment and a friendly wager is placed, but he ends up getting a bit more in return than he expected. SMACKED fluffy/romantic One-Shot. Based on eppy 6.13 Flag on the Play

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of CSI New York and any other regular cast and supporting cast members all belong to CBS, Paramount & Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker. All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: So not to many spoilers for this one, more based on the theme (AiP is still in Mac heaven after that ending and that smile of Gary that always makes her melt ... ahhh) but this one is a lot more fluffy than the last one and I hope you like it!

_~Dedicated to csi-ncis! Thanks for all your help and support. It means more than you might ever know. I truly did appreciate it!~_

* * *

_'Come on Mac, a chance like this is hard to pass up.'_

_'Not really my thing Don.'_

_'Front row to a private game just for the NYPD? Warm up and everything.'_

_'Don, I'm not going.'_

_'You're alive and guy right? I mean these gals are like the female equivalent to Chippendales, except they like sports. One on one action...a little...'_

_'Have fun.'_

'_Mac come on...Danny's excuse is better than yours.'_

_'Sorry Don. Not interested.'_

_'Right well...'_

I watch Don take his leave and then turn to see Stella looking at me intently.

"What?"

"Tempting offer for any man to pass up."

"Hardly."

"Please," Stella smiles at me as she nears. "You must be tired because I know you are not blind."

"Seriously Stella, that's not really my kinda thing. I mean those women are..."

"Are what?" She wonders as her arms fold across her chest.

"Okay nevermind."

"Nice try Mac. Are what?" She presses and my body instantly tenses.

I have long since prided myself on not allowing anyone to get under my skin; especially in less than a few seconds. Stella, however, has that power. For some reason, a direct question, soft smile or arched brow force me to play her game and I curse myself because I have yet to find a shield strong enough to keep me safe. Her eyes lock with mine and I suddenly feel my comfort level start to drop. She relishes in the delight of knowing that I'll not be able to leave with just having offered a few mere words. But for some reason, I am not that bothered by it. What does that tell me? _You like her? More than a friend?_ My brain suggests.

"Mac?"

"Never was into a woman that would offer herself for the spotlight for..." my voice trails off as my face warms and I look away with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Right so um...case is over. Did you want to finish up the paperwork tonight?"

She just shakes her head, knowing that while I might have won this small battle; she'll always be the ultimate victor in this war. The war of life and love with our future happiness as the ultimate prize. A war I am still an avid spectator in; still afraid to be a willing participant in. However, determined to chip away at my crumbling exterior, she continues; my mental demise, inevitable.

She takes a few steps closer and I feel my nervous anxiety starting to rise, my core starting to instantly heat further. Her body stands inches now; she's invading my personal space, pushing my comfort boundaries to the max and I am helpless to stop any of it. She takes unspoken delight in watching me squirm and yet never makes me feel like telling her to stop. oh the power this woman has over me is unnerving.

"You know Mac you and I have known each other for well over ten years now."

"We have."

"Close friends usually know everything about each other."

"They do."

"And yet somehow your intimate life remains a mystery. I know you are a private man Mac, but this is me."

"I have no intimate life Stella, there is no mystery."

"What your likes and dislikes are Mac," she counters once more. "You know when it comes to women and...sex."

"Pardon?" I query as I feel my face starting to warm. _Does she seriously want to talk about this here?_

"Just wondering, I mean in light of this last case and all."

"Stella, I just don't want to talk about...well that...here."

"Somewhere else?" She counters with an arched brow and I stop short. _Damn she did it again._

"No sorry...not at all."

"Okay," she smiles and I can sense a slight disappointment in her tone. "So how about that case..."

Oh she does that well; hands me a load of emotional guilt without saying more than one word and I then feel obligated to either justify myself or my actions or take things a step further, which I do now. "It's not that...look I mean that..."

"Mac?"

"Yeah. It's okay I get it," she states with a hint of sorrow.

_I...get...it..._of course she does, but once again she forces my stupid brain to try to justify myself and make things up for even hurting her in the slightest. I wonder if she knows what she's doing. _Of course she does_, my brain jeers. _She's a woman and you're a man, give up now._ Alas that is true. However, once again I feel myself feeling the need to continue and heaven only knows why I said next what I did. My shield? Crumbled long ago.

"Sure. But you know if it's _football_ you want to talk about, the Jets are playing tonight and..." my voice literally dies out as my heart nears critical. What am I doing? _Asking her over._ A date? _Damn it's just a game on TV!_ My brain scolds. _Just ask already!_

"And?"

"I could order in some pizza and we could watch them lose together."

"You mean win?" She asks with a growing smile.

"Sure."

She looks at me in surprise; staring at me like I have grown a third eye and once again has managed to get under my skin with just a few simple bats of her eyelids. Just as the silence starts to suffocate me she finally puts me out of my misery.

"I'd love to. I'll bring the beer!"

"Okay," I answer lamely as I watch her quickly take her leave; allowing my body to finally exhale and my heart rate to return to normal. However, if I am this worked up by just asking, will I actually survive if she does show up? _You are still thinking she'll bail?_ Possibly. _There is no hope for you_, my brain groans.

I quickly work to finish the paperwork on our latest case and the 'guy' part of my brain can't help but flash images of Stella wearing something black and lacy, engaged in a private game of touch football with me. "Damn it!" I gently curse as my face warms and certain body parts start to tingle. I quickly force myself to glance at the autopsy photos and soon my urges subside; death has a way of slamming reality back onto us full force and forcing sexual urges to drop.

With a quick shake of my head I head for the door, my brain now wondering what I have gotten myself into for tonight. I know my apartment is clean so unfortunately I won't be able to keep my mind busy or distracted with those simple chores which means it'll dwell on what Stella might be wearing when she comes over, what we'll talk about, if she'll be content with such a simple meal offering and how the night will end. _You analyze things too much, _my brain chides. I know, I resign.

I reach home and my anxiety wants to rise. However, I tell myself that this is Stella, my best friend and there is nothing wrong with spending an evening unwinding together after a tough case; watching some TV and just relaxing. I quickly put my coat away and then head into the bedroom to change into something a little more comfortable; opting for jeans and a t-shirt.

I head back into the kitchen and laugh at the contents of my fridge. "Damn thats sad," I huff as I close the door and reach for a pad of paper and a pen, jotting down a few things I'll pick up tomorrow before I look around my apartment and frown. It's clean but not very homey. After Claire died, I had taken down most things women put up to make a house warm and inviting; telling myself they were painful reminders that I didn't need to be burdened with every day.

But for the first time in years I am...not ashamed but disappointed that my apartment isn't the inviting haven that it once was. I won't mention it to Stella, as I think she'll think me pathetic. _Asking for decorating help might endear you to her further, _my brain suggests.

"Possibly," I mumble. But not allowing myself to drown in emotional melancholy, I push those thoughts aside for now and head back into the kitchen to gather a few things to eat with. About half hour later, with the TV already on, I hear a knock at the door and now my heart rate starts to rise once again.

"She's here," I whisper as a smile starts to tug at the corners of my mouth as I near the front door. I pull it open and my heart skips a beat. Kinda funny for a man my age to be instantly struck with teenage euphoria but she does that to me; even now. Probably for as long as I'll be blessed with her in my life.

"You look great," I mention in truth. She always looks good. Thankfully she's also dressed down, but it does little to calm my growing desire as I stare; she's dressed jeans and a fitted top and my body heat starts to increase once more.

"And you dress down very well also Mac," she states as she enters. Do I detect a hint of nervousness in her voice? Not possible; she exudes more confidence than most women I know and has far more experience in the personal relationship department than I ever will. What on earth could she be nervous about? It's me that is a nervous wreck.

Stella has been to my apartment before, but those rare occasions were all work or case related and I never had to worry about making any kind of personal impression. But tonight is different; tonight she's here as my guest for a reason not work related.

I watch her head into the kitchen, stow the beer in the fridge and then turn back to me with a wondering glance.

"I wasn't sure what kind of pizza you wanted so I thought I'd wait."

"I'm easy," Stella blurts out and both of just smile. "Sorry that came out wrong. But really, whatever you feel like is fine by me." _She's nervous? Really?_

"Greek?"

"My favorite," she replies with a warm smile and my tension starts to ease a little bit more. I order a large Greek pizza and then head into the living room, easing myself down onto the couch beside her. She turns and looks at me with an expression that says she wants something more and I am once again at a loss as to decipher what it could be.

"You have that look," I comment.

"Want to place a friendly wager?"

"Hmm I did that with you once before and I lost," I tease and she shakes her head.

"Afraid to lose to a girl for a second time?" She goads as she playfully pokes my side, forcing a warm burst of laughter from my lips.

"What would the wager be? A private game of touch football?" I blurt out and then look at her in horror, my face going red.

"Mac?"

"No Stella...I meant...it wasn't...I mean I wasn't thinking..."

"Oh I think you were," she teases, not putting me out of my emotional misery but delighting in pushing it further. "Thought that wasn't your thing?"

"_Those women_ aren't my thing_,_" I confess my brain warning me to quit right now.

"Hmmm so _which women_ are your thing?"

"I..." I stop and emit a nervous chuckle before I look away. "Nevermind."

"Mac, you can't patent the phrase nevermind. So I am guessing you and me in a private game of touch football?"

"You and...what?"

"You and me Mac. The private game."

"Never said that."

"So another woman then?"

"Never another. So..."

"Good so just us. And if I dress like that will you also?"

"Pardon?"

"Well Mac, if I am going to be in my underwear, you would have to be also," she continues to delight in my emotional suicide. "Right?"

I look at her dumbfounded. Does she expect me to answer that? Or even continue this conversation.

"Or maybe you wouldn't even want to?" Stella goads and I once again curse myself for willingly play her game.

"With you dressed liked that? Of course I would," I state as I look back up at her once more and then just shake my head.

"So the um...wager?" I ask with a hint of nervousness.

"Mac..."

"Stella, please," I lightly beg and she finally nods her head.

"Okay but we are coming back to this discussion another time," she warns as she pokes my side once more, catching me off guard and once again forcing a soft bout of laughter from my lips.

"S-stop it," I snicker before she pulls her hand back slightly.

"Well I was going to make it just a monetary sum but seeing as how you're kinda ticklish I might include that," she counters as she pokes my side again. I quickly take her hand in mine, and hold it gently but firmly, stopping her actions. "Mac, not fair," she pouts when she can't pull her hand free.

"And if I win, can I tickle you in return?" I offer and my face goes instantly red; my hand quickly dropping hers. Once again the nearness of her seems to stunt my normal brain activity and I think by the end of the night, I am going to be in bigger trouble than I am now. What the hell did I just say? That includes personal physical contact. "Damn it."

"Why are you so nervous?" She queries.

"I honestly don't know but I um...well am saying things that...that I normally wouldn't...am I embarassing you?"

"No," she tells me pointedly. "So don't worry so much."

"Okay."

"Okay so back to the bet, that is a pretty brave wager Mac."

"I was um joking about the tickling thing," I offer in haste. "Did you want something to drink right now?"

"No. The game is about to start and I want to settle this wager thing before the first kick-off."

"Five bucks?"

"And the shirt off your back?" She flirts again and my face deepens in color.

"Figure of speech right?"

"Right," she adds in haste. Not that I wouldn't mind being half naked before her, it just wasn't something I was expecting. Damn tonight is not going as I had planned. _You plan everything!_ My brain laments. _That is your problem._

"How about ten and the loser makes dinner," Stella suggests.

"How about if you lose I'll buy dinner and if I lose you..."

"Make dinner?" She arches her brow. "Hmmm seems kinda unfair."

"Stella, I don't cook. So if I lose you can buy dinner?" I add weakly and she laughs.

"Five bucks Mac and then you can just relax."

"I'm relaxed."

"Five bucks and dinner. Deal?"

"I like those terms."

"Still wanted the shirt off your back," she comments. "Oh and because I was denied the shirt off your back and a much needed tickle session, I get to pick the Jets, you get the Chargers."

"Stella..."

"Sorry Mac, the betting office is now officially closed," she states firmly and I can't help but just smile and shake my head.

"Much needed huh."

"Trust me Mac, if anyone needs to laugh it's you."

"I laugh I just..." I start just to have her lean in close and plant a warm kiss on my cheek, instantly stopping my words and I think my heart in the process.

"I wasn't asking you to justify anything Mac, I was just stating a fact. I like to hear you laugh."

"Okay."

We both reach for the TV remote at the same time, her hand clutching it first and then mine wrapping around hers. And much like the time when my hand covered hers in the death house, when we make physical contact, even for a few seconds, that part of my body naturally warms and instant electrical shocks are felt down to my toes. Oh I am not going to survive tonight.

"Sorry your house, your remote," she whispers as she tries to pull back, my hand still wrapped around hers.

"I don't mind really, force of habit just to reach for it," I explain as my hand slowly releases hers, our eyes still locked. But the longer her eyes dare mine I can feel my heart starting to surge and my body to tingle. "Game's starting," I quickly offer and her body moves over a few inches and mine instantly cools. _Yeah way to go, _my brain laments. _Do you wonder why you are still single?_ No. I know why. But thankfully Stella hasn't called me on my lame attempts so far, so once again, with just a bat of an eyelash, I am once again lost.

She turns the volume to a respectable level and then settles back in beside me. Sadly, thanks to her flirty words from earlier, my brain starts to replay images of Stella dressed in lacey lingerie playing the fantasy football game and my core is on fire. My fists clench, an action not lost on her. But much to my surprise her fingers curl over mine, adding instant heat and my fists loosen.

"Relax Mac, I know you can afford five bucks," she teases and a small smile tugs at the corner of my mouth.

"Might have to put in for some overtime," I tease in return.

The game finally starts and both of us share stories about when we went to our first Jets game, if we ever betted on games before and a few other football tidbits in the process.

"Ah dinner has arrived," I tell Stella as I hear a knock on the door. I head for my wallet, allowing Stella to arrange the small table in front of the TV as she sees fit. I head back to the table and see that she has arranged the plates, napkins and beer and I just stand in awe; I want more of this. On a daily basis. _You need to survive tonight first,_ my brain reminds me. Right.

"Smells wonderful," Stella comments as I place the pizza down in front of us. We both start into our modest meal, this time swapping pizza stories; our banter light and friendly.

We both have a few slices and then settle back into the couch to watch the rest of the game. This time Stella's body presses deeper into mine; forcing my comfort level to automatically change my core to heat up. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and am thankful when she only looks at me with a warm smile but doesn't pull away, suggesting to me that my actions are not out of line.

"Touchdown! Yes!" Stella exclaims as the Jets get another touchdown and I can't help but laugh at her silly antics, mimicking some of the happy crowd.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," I state firmly. "Because you are going to lose!"

"Oh really?" She playfully remarks as she leans in closer, one hand resting on my belly and my body wanting to react to her personal touch. She leans in closer, brushes my lips with hers and then pulls back; forcing my body to feel an instant chemical reaction but pulls back before I can fully experience what I know would be an amazing make out session.

"You better have that five bucks Mac," she warns with a smile and my brain once again refuses to send coherent words to my mouth. If I am feeling this way after one small lip connect, I wonder what a full on kiss would do to me? _Kill you_.

"I can order more," I state absently.

"What?"

"What?" We both state at the same time and then laugh as we quickly turn our attention back to the game.

"Do you distract easily?" She wonders.

"Sometimes."

"Really?" She arches a brow but doesn't say another word as we turn back to the game once again. _Mayday! Mayday!_ My brain calls and I can only agree.

"Ah touchdown Chargers!" I state loudly as we watch the San Diego players celebrate their meek victory. Stella takes advantage of my arms being in the air to poke both my sides at the same time and I can't help but reward her actions with warm laughter.

"St-stop," I gently beg as her relentless attack continues. I finally get the upper hand, by holding hers and look at her with a flushed face and racing heart. "Not fair..." I lightly pant and she smiles.

"Told you I wanted to hear you laugh."

"That was only if you won and those terms were never finalized."

"Semantics Mac, I make them up as I go along."

"Oh really?" I arch my brows.

"Yes and there is nothing you can do about it," she goads. Sadly my brain wants me to join in this flirty game so I wrap one strong arm around her waist, pinning an arm to her side and other against my body as my fingers gently dig into her sides. _What is wrong with me? _"Nothing?" I tease her.

"M-mac!" Stella laughs as she tries to struggle free. Her warm laughter fills my small apartment space, her body gently struggling against mine and the longer I hold her close the faster my brain wants me to act on my male urges. I finally let her go, but not before planting a warm kiss on her cheek and she looks at me with a flushed face.

"I will get even," she warns and I can't help but smile in return; my heart racing so fast, I swear my ear drums are about to burst. Damn the 'guy' part of my brain! _Oh you want her to get even also!_

"Lots of game left Stella," I counter and she crosses her arms and pulls a few inches away from me. I look at her with a frown, once again lost as to her game. _You'll always be lost, _my brain sighs. But she has me wondering so my fingers gingerly reach out and touch hers and she looks at me with a smile. "Do I um...make you nervous?"

"What? No," she quickly puts my mind at ease as she leans in closer. This time her face presses up against mine, her warm breath sending electrical shivers down my spine, her soft lips on my sensitive ear. "I am turned on by you," she whispers before her lips plant a warm kiss on my ear, trailing to my cheek and planting one more before she leaves.

But before she can completely pull back, I gently wrap my hand around the back of her head and pull her lips back to mine, firmly crushing them with warmth and passion. Her body leans in closer as her lips start to hungrily devour mine, soft moans of delight are offered for her listening pleasure. Her tongue gently pushes into my mouth and my heart explodes; my body instantly hardening. She finally pulls back and both of us are a little out of breath.

"Mac...wow," she whispers as she looks at me with a flushed face.

"I um...what?" I gently frown and she smiles as her hand wraps around mine and squeezes, forcing my brain to jump start my heart so that I can function normally once again. Wow! _See if you had sex you'd die for sure, _my brain jeers and I can only agree.

With her hand firmly grasping mine, she settles back into my waiting embrace to watch the second half of the game. But after that first real kiss, everything else seems to fade and now I'm hoping I'll lose. If it means I'm guaranteed another date, I'll rig every bet from now into eternity if I can have another taste of those perfect lips.

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Why so quiet?"

"Waiting for my heart to restart," I admit in truth and she looks up with a surprised glance. I gently cup her face once more and guide her lips back to mine. "I am turned on by you also," I offer in truth as I taste them once more.

This time it's her who's rendered speechless as she kisses me once more in return and we settle back to watch the game.

"YES!" I goad as the San Diego Chargers get one more touchdown, forcing the score to almost even out. "Hmm maybe it's you who'll be putting in a request for more overtime."

"Oh nice try Mac, you are so paying me the five bucks as well as allowing me a free tickle session and giving me the shirt off your back," Stella states firmly and I look at her in surprise.

"All that?"

"All that."

"And if I win?" I ask weakly.

"You won't," she smiles as her finger gently presses the tip of my nose and I just smirk.

"Right. Well we'll see."

"You do know their track record right?"

"Kinda like mine, non existent?" I blurt out and she looks at me in surprise. "Oh I um..."

"Mac?"

"That was...you know I should clean up," I state in haste as I make a move to leave. Stella quickly puts both of her hands on my arms, forcing me back into place.

"What did that mean?" She presses for an answer.

"Nothing. It was nothing Stella."

"Why have you written yourself off?" She asks softly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me. And to you, who else matters?"

I look at her in wonder before whispering, "no one," and then offering her a small smile. In truth, in my life, no one else really matters as much as her. "No one else matters to me but you."

"I'm here now Mac, that's all that counts."

"I know and I um...I should take advantage of the commercial break and..." I start only to have her quickly silence me one more passionate kiss before pulling back.

"Just taking advantage of the commercial break Mac," she whispers as she pulls back.

I simply smile and nod, my hands nearly shaking as she once again leaves me speechless. I finally push myself away from the couch, gather up the plates and empty beer bottles and head into the kitchen. I quickly stow the items in the dishwasher and turn to see her leaning against the wall to the kitchen before taking a few steps toward me, once again forcing her way into my personal space; a spot she seems very comfortable in. And normally I am uncomfortable with people in my personal space; her I just can't seem to get enough of.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"You're welcome. Thanks for um...coming over tonight."

"I'm not leaving," she giggles as she wraps her arms around me and offers a loving squeeze; forcing my arms to automatically wrap around her, holding her close. I look down into her eyes, allowing myself to willingly drown in the warm emerald pools before me.

"Are you trying to distract me in case my team wins?" I suggest and she smiles, nodding her head, forcing golden curls to bounce happily in the air.

"By the end of the game I will own you," she laughs and I just arch my brows in wonder.

"Didn't you already?" I ask warmly as I lean in, hungrily tasting her perfect, full lips one more time. My body starts to tingle once more and male urges instantly start to rise. As I know this is only our first time being together in a personal setting, even the thought of suggesting sex is something I'm going to shelve; I don't want not scare her away. _Next time? _Still have to survive tonight first.

"Not officially," she winks as my lips curl upward once more. "But if not tonight, maybe by the end of the season."

"The end of...Stella?"

"Oh Mac, don't tell me this was a one time thing. I'm having too much fun here."

"Really?"

"Too much."

"It um...doesn't have to be?" I offer with some uncertainty.

"It better not be handsome or else," she tosses at me as her hand rests on my chest.

"And the or else?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out," she whispers as the commercial ends. "Come on Mac, time to lose."

We head into the living room and settle back down to watch the game, my arm around Stella's shoulders and my ears delighting in the musical sound of Stella's voice giving me a minute by minute play breakdown. We both laugh at the players who come close but don't score and then comment on those in the crowd who seem to take the game a bit too seriously.

"Game is almost over Mac," Stella looks at me with a daring smile. "Want to up the wager?"

"Um let me see...I could already _possibly_ owe you money, dinner, a free tickle session and clothing? Should I dare to wonder _what else_ _I_ might have to fork over?" I query with a playful smile.

"Your life?"

"Thought you already had in the palm of your hand?"

"Do I?" She wonders in surprise.

"Don't you?" I counter and it's her turn to shake her head at me.

"Almost. And your heart?"

"Stella, I think you always had that."

She looks at me in surprise but says nothing for a few more seconds. "Mac I..."

"Just saying it. So I guess there is nothing else to own."

"And if you win the bet?"

"I guess I um..."

"My heart Mac, it's always been yours. All you had to do is ask." I look at her in surprise as her hand touches my face as she leans in close. "I guess the stakes are even," she whispers as she turns back to the TV.

We turn back to the TV, both now intently watching the screen instead of each other.

"Here we go," I whisper as my heart rate starts to rise. Her hand wraps around mine and holds on tightly and I for one hope that this won't be the last time we are in this situation.

"JETS WIN!" Stella shouts loudly with a happy grin as I playfully bury my head in my hands, laughing at my own demise.

"No," I moan with a slight laugh.

"YES!" She laughs as her arms wrap around mine; an ensuing tickle attack on her mind. Somehow she manages to get me pushed into the crook of the couch and I'm at an instant disadvantage. But she doesn't care as she presses her body into mine, holding me in place as her hands get to work, digging into my sides and forcing warm laughter from my lips.

"S-stop..." I manage as my eyes start to mist.

"No way Mac, I won!" She declares in triumph once again, but not letting up.

I try to get her hands but they keep moving and with my brain still distracted I am at a loss as to do anything but lay there and accept defeat; my brain delighting in the feel of her body pressing into mine.

"Stella..." I gently gasp for air, a tear of laughter escaping my eye and slowly trickling down the side of my flushed face. Her fingers finally stop, distracted by the tear as she gently brushes it away and looks down at me with a fiery enthusiasm in her emerald eyes.

"Did you...enjoy that?" I ask, out of breath; my face also flushed and my heart still racing.

"Very much," she smiles as her body continues to linger on top of mine, forcing my brain to race with anticipated delight. Her hand rests against my damp forehead as she leans in closer.

"Time for round two Mac," she playfully dares and I just shake my head.

"Time for a time out Stella," I counter as my arms wrap around her, keeping her body captive on top of mine. "Isn't it like two minutes for roughing or something?"

"Like it rough?" She teases and my face warms.

"No I meant..."

"I know what you meant," she mumbles as her lips taste mine once more. "Mmm I got you now."

"Yes you do."

"All of you Mac?"

"All of me Stella. But no more tickling, please, I need a two minute whatever."

"How about longer than that..." she whispers as one hand snakes behind my head, her lips nearing mine. One hand moves from her back, immediately getting lost in golden curls as I direct her lips to mine, hungrily tasting them once again. This time it's my brain that delights in the soft moans that her mouth is offering as our kissing deepens.

She already owns my heart...what is next, my love? And while when I first asked her over I had nothing else in mind other than to spend an amazing evening with my best friend, a woman I know I love; I one thing is certain, it won't be the last invitation and next time the stakes will be a lot more interesting.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so the Jets played the Chargers on the 17th and they won 17-14. And it was a close game and just seemed like the perfect setting for this one shot and the football themed eppy. Hopefully you all thought it fit and please let me know if you liked it. Oh and this story's companion piece (rated M) 'Fantasy Football for Two' is also up and hope you like that also. YOU GUYS ROCK!

**PS:** So remember to drop by my SMACKED forum to talk about this and other eppy's and get all the spoiler news (including news about a new love interest).


End file.
